


Whiskey Flavoured Lips

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Kiss, Grinding, Kissing, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Shady Belle, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Just some makin' out with everybody's favourite horseboy.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Whiskey Flavoured Lips

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i love kieran lmao, need more content of him in my life!!!!!!!
> 
> Fic requests and such are always open :^)
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

The return of Jack Marston led the camp to get drunk and celebrate, along with Jack being allowed to stay up past his bedtime. 11pm, bottles in hand, singing filling the air. For one night the camp had a time of bliss and peace.  
So here you are, drunk, words slurred and mind blurry. You were very well-liked in the camp. The girls had welcomed you the second you joined, and the men flirted but were respectful. You had turned down the more confident men - Micah, Bill, even Uncle. They just weren't your cup of tea, and that was fine!  
Your mind often wandered off to the social outcast of the group, the man who tended to the horses and kept out of peoples way. You had joined just before Kieran, weeks before the Blackwater incident. You felt bad for Kieran the second Arthur rolled up to Colter with him bound over the back of his horse.  
Thankfully, over time, Kieran had been welcomed by most of the group. Most didn't trust him, but they did welcome him. As Dutch would say, 'you turned on Colm so you'll turn on me,' which was a good point really. But Kieran had done what he could to prove he could be trusted. 

You trusted him. You liked him. 

You often watched him in the corner of your eyes. The way he smothered the horses, the way he poured his love and feelings into them, the way he spoke to them as if they were actual people. You'd had several people ask what you were smiling at when you watched Kieran, to which you brushed them off. The two of you spoke every now and again, you'd even managed to go fishing with him a couple of times. Kieran would always blush and stumble all over his words when around you. It was clear he liked you, but a man like him would never risk trying it on with a woman like you. A woman all the men fawned over. He thought he knew that you'd never go for him. Oh, how wrong he was. 

Kieran was in the same boat as you - drunk.  
He sat with a small group of the others, his back slightly hunched over as he was clearly trying to keep himself upright from the weight of the booze pulling him down. You smiled as you saw him grip onto the edge of his seat, pushing himself upright.  
"You alright, O'driscoll?" Bill asked from across the campfire.  
"I'm real drunk, mister. Just tryna keep myself upright," Kieran lightly laughed.  
"You don't drink much, do you?" Bill asked again.  
"No, sir," he laughed again.  
"Mhmm. I can see why," Bill replied as he somewhat brushed him off. Micah chuckled at his comment, giving Bill a grin.

You hated seeing Kieran get picked on. Every single day it would happen, more than once. The men around here respected you, so surely they'd respect Kieran too if you did something about it? 

And off you went, drunkenly wandering across the camp to where Kieran and the others were sat. Bill, Micah, and the others noticed your presence as you approached. They greeted you.  
"Gentlemen," you said with a nod at them. You then turned to look down at Kieran, lightly brushing your hand over his shoulder to get his attention.  
"Is this seat taken?" you asked Kieran. He gave you the most puzzled look as the crate he was sat on clearly only had room for one.  
"You not hear her, O'driscoll? Move your ass so the woman can sit!" Micah barked at him. Kieran was about to shuffle down onto the floor when you placed your hand on his chest, stopping him from moving off the seat.  
"It's no bother," you said as you sat down across Kieran's lap, your arm snaking around his neck. "I can just sit here!"  
"What in the-" Bill frowned.  
"You don't mind, do you, Kieran?" you asked him. Kieran's eyes made contact with yours, and he instantly blushed redder than the campfire.  
"Uh. Oh, no.. no miss, I don't mind!" Kieran stuttered as he welcomed you into his lap by pulling you on him more, one arm coming to rest around your waist as the other rested on your knees.  
"You know, dollface. My laps a lootttt more comfortable. How 'bout you come find out?" Micah asked you as he slapped his hands on his thighs.  
"No thank you, Mr. Bell. I'm comfortable enough here," you said as you rested your head against Kieran's shoulder. You could hear Kieran's heartbeat going faster than a racehorse as his fingers anxiously strummed against your knee. 

Everybodys favourite cowboy, Arthur Morgan, approached Kieran and didn't say anything, just handed him a bottle of whiskey. Kieran quietly thanked him before taking a good swig. Arthur chuckled and joined the campfire, starting up a conversation so people would stop their staring.  
"Would you like some?" Kieran asked you. You happily accepted and had a well-needed drink.  
Kieran watched as you drank, the way your lips wrapped around the bottle, the way you shut your eyes as you drank, the look of whiskey painted on your lips. He found himself flustered again and quickly looked away.  
"I think you need this back," you laughed as you offered him the bottle.  
"Me too, thank you," he replied and quickly downed whatever was left inside.  
You noticed a small trickle of Whiskey run down the corner of his mouth.  
"Oh, you've got something.." you said as you pointed to the corner of his mouth.  
"Huh? What is it?" he asked.  
"Here, let me get it for you," you replied as you leaned in and kissed just beside the corner of his mouth, half on his cheek. Your hand came up to cup his jawline, fingertips brushing along his beard. The taste of his Whiskey flavoured skin complimented your Whiskey flavoured lips, and you could feel Kieran's grip on you tighten.  
"Oh gosh," Kieran softly said. The hand on your knee quickly moved up to grip on your upper thigh, and Kieran pulled you onto his lap even more. You lightly laughed as you brushed your hand along his beard, your head going to rest on his shoulder once again. 

"God. That's disgusting. Why don't you come over to Bill and I and tease some real men?" Micah asked you in a firm tone.  
"As I said before, Mr. Bell, I am quite happy where I am. But if this is too much for you, then I guess we might as well go somewhere else. Right, Kieran?" You asked as you turned to face him. Kieran just gave you a nod, not wanting to fuel the fire as he knew Micah and Bill would easily get to him.  
You stood up and offered Kieran a hand, smiling and as your body waved about from the alcohol. Kieran accepted and slowly got up, watching his own feet also.  
"Come with me, Mr. Duffy," you purred. You saw Kieran's lips part and the grip on your hand tightened.  
The two of you stumbled away, you leading Kieran through the camp to the back of the house. Several people watched the pair of you, already shocked from the previous display of intimacy. He couldn't believe this was happening - the woman he liked, sitting on his lap and now pulling him away to get some privacy. 

You walked up the porch steps of the houses back entrance, pushing Kieran down by his chest so he sat down on a crate. He watched you hungrily as you straddled his lap, sitting down to face him, legs on either side of his hips. Kieran let out a soft pant as your crotch ground against his unintentionally, you were only readjusting yourself.  
"Miss, you're teasin' me real bad," Kieran sighed, his arms gripping at your waist as your hands came to rest around his neck.  
"I'm glad you've noticed," you smiled.  
"Noticed? damn well I've noticed. You tease me so much. Like that time we went fishin' and you needed a hand reelin' in that big catch. I knew you were rubbin' your ass against my crotch on purpose! I knew it!"  
Your laughter made him blush, slightly embarrassed.  
"Well you've got me now," you purred as you ground your crotch down against his, feeling his semi-hard cock rub against you. Kieran let out a heavy sigh.  
"I want you so bad. I need you so bad." He sighed again, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into him more. He looked up at you, his puppy dog eyes full of lust and hunger.  
"I hope that's not the alcohol talking," you said as your hand came up to cup his jawline, thumb stroking over his beard.  
"It's not, miss. I can promise you that!"  
"Good," you smiled. 

You lent down and finally kissed Kieran. He started off with small, light kissed, taking his time to build up his confidence and explore you. Kieran's lips were slightly chapped but damp with the taste of cheap Whiskey. You heard him let out the softest of moans between your kisses, sometimes having to completely break the kiss so he could let out a sigh. The more you kissed, the hungrier Kieran got.  
You felt one of his hands come up to hold the back of your head, ever so slightly pulling your head against his to deepen the kiss.  
Something snapped in Kieran when you slipped your tongue into his mouth. He went from kissing you gently and tenderly, to kissing you deeply and passionately. Kieran's hand grabbed a hold of your hips as he urged you to grind against him again, trying to move your hips in that circular motion. His tongue slipped into your mouth again, and you could feel the heat coming off his face from how flustered he was.  
"I wish I could take you right now," Kieran sighed as he broke the kiss.  
"Why can't you?" you teased, rolling your hips again.  
"You're drunk! I cant take advantage of you. Hell, I'm drunk too!" Kieran explained.  
"We'll just have to wait until next time then," you shrugged. Kieran's eyes widened.  
"Next time?" he questioned. You could hear the tone of hope in his voice.  
"Well, if you want there to be a next time?" you purred, thumb stroking over his beard.  
"Are you kiddin' me? Of course I want there to be a next time!" Kieran smiled as his arms wrapped around your waist.  
"You better get used to this then."  
"Miss, I've been waitin' to do this for a long time. Course I'm hopin' to get used to it!" 

Your reply was to lean down and start kissing him again. Kieran obviously kissed back. You could feel his smile pressing against your lips before he slipped his tongue against yours again.  
The two of you spent what felt like hours just sitting there, making out. Kieran would have to occasionally stop just to pant and admire you, his hands wandering all over your body. He seemed so hungry and touch starved, but mainly starstruck from the girl he liked actually liking him back. The silence was eventually broken. 

"Well it's about damn time! I'm sick of seeing you two lustin' after each other but not doin' anything about it," Arthur said, watching the two of you sat up on the porch. You couldn't help but smile and lightly laugh at his remark.  
"Uh. A bit of privacy please, Arthur?" Kieran politely asked him.  
"Alright, alright. Just get a room rather than doin' whatever you're doin' out in the open," Arthur replied, raising his hands up to show he meant no harm.  
"Okay, Arthur," Kieran said. The two of you watched as Arthur trailed back along the side of the house.  
"He's right. Maybe we should get a room," you shrugged.  
"I ain't ridin' into town at this time, (y/n.)"  
"No! I meant just go to my tent. Besides, I'm starting to get tired," you sighed.  
"Me too. Are you invitin' me to stop with you tonight?" Kieran asked with high hopes. He was surely sick of sleeping on the wooden floor with no bedroll.  
"Course I am. You can stop with me any night you want," you smiled at him. You watched Kierans face light up, though with tired eyes. 

You got up from his lap, offering him your hand. He took it, locking his finger in between yours as he stood. The two of you walked down the porch steps and in the direction of your tent, the alcohol had mostly worn off so the two of you could walk somewhat normally.  
You were one of the few people in the camp who had the luxury of an actual tent, only because you had brought it yourself.  
Kieran closed the tent flaps behind the two of you, ignoring the funny looks he was being sent. The two of you quickly undressed, letting out a few yawns as you stripped down to undergarments. You stripped off quicker than Kieran did, so got onto your cot and scootched over to give Kieran some room to lay.  
Kieran snaked his way in behind you, his arm instantly wrapping around your waist as he spooned you from behind. His hand laid pressed flat against your stomach after pulling your back against his chest. You felt his head burrow into the crook of your neck, his breath tickling your skin as he spoke.  
"You know, I'm gonna finish off what we started the second I get the chance to," Kieran said in a slightly cocky tone. You couldn't help but smile.  
"I hope you do, Mr. Duffy," you purred back. Kieran sighed, yet again.  
"Just you wait, miss," Kieran yawned. "It'll be real good."  
"I don't doubt your skill," you replied as you shut your eyes.  
"That makes one of us," he murmured, eyes also falling shut.  
The two of you drifted off to sleep, Kieran holding you against his chest for dear life. He appreciated the feeling of a warm bed, of someone to hold. For the first time in a long while, he felt comfortable and safe. Finally.


End file.
